


Febuwhump day 1: Mind Control

by eemawrites



Category: Afterlives (comic)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Major Spoilers, Mind Control, Not me writing fanfic for something that isn’t even properly published yet, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pls don’t take this down for being original work Afterlives is just not being actively published yet, Voodoo, Whump, is this canon? Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemawrites/pseuds/eemawrites
Summary: Archer is an esteemed bastard, but you don’t actually see them.(Major spoilers for Afterlives! Read with caution!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Febuwhump day 1: Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don’t read this if you have ANY interest in keeping the main plot of Afterlives spoiler free.

She was standing in the middle of the room, Dare pressed against the wall in

front of her with a terrified expression on his face.

“Taylor! Please don’t- you don’t know what you’re doing!”

She tried to ask what she was doing- she didn’t remember why she was here, or why he was cowering in front of her. She managed to open her mouth, but then there was a sensation like she was stretching a pair of wings, and she lurched forward against her will. 

Her hands reached out on their own, grabbing for Dare’s neck. He ducked around her and spun, and she saw tears in his eyes and  _ felt  _ his fear.

“Please! Taylor  _ please-”  _ His words were cut off as her hands clamped down on his throat, and he thrashed, choking.

_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,  _ she wanted to scream, but her mouth might as well have been sewn shut for all the good it did.

The wing-stretching sensation happened again, and in the second of control it gave her she let go of Dare and threw herself across the room, crying.

Dare stumbled and gasped, but he was still alive. She fought against the feeling of being controlled when it came again, focusing on it and forcing herself to stay still when it compelled her to move. She didn’t last long, being forced to lunge after Dare again.

“Archer! Let her go!” He shouted at the ceiling as he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. “What’s the point of this?”

Abruptly, Taylor collapsed. Dare caught her and lowered her gently to the floor.

“Are you okay?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Archer happened. They had control of you somehow- I don’t know. It was some sort of dark magic shit.” He helped her sit up against the wall.

“I couldn’t- I was awake for part of it- Ugh.” She shuddered. The feeling of being controlled was  _ terrible-  _ especially once she had woken up and had to watch as she was forced to attack her friend.

Dare was staring at the ceiling again. “Don’t worry,” he murmured. “I know how to get out of here, if they don’t kill us first.”

She shuddered again, hating Archer for everything they’d done. She couldn’t believe she’d used to  _ like  _ them- how could she have missed the warning signs?

Archer had been a very good liar, that was for sure. They had convinced her- and everyone else at the shelter- that they were there to help, and then they’d done nothing but cause panic and unrest. Dare had been the only one who was suspicious- and she hadn’t  _ listened,  _ because she’d been so confident in her own powers.


End file.
